The present invention relates to motion controllers for driving a variety of servo motors.
Motion controllers conventionally have an amplifier which is selected for its match to the servo motor. As a result different servo motors require amplifiers that are configured differently and this means that any inventory of amplifiers for a number of servo motors will require a corresponding set of motion controllers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a motion controller which can be configured to drive a variety of servo motors.